


Superman is Clark Kent.

by Flatlander



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatlander/pseuds/Flatlander
Summary: Chloe Sullivan can't believe what she's reading. (AU after Season 4)





	Superman is Clark Kent.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Smallville_ belongs to the WB. Any copyright infringements were not intended. This story was written for entertainment and not for profit.
> 
> Timing: Ten years after S4 of Smallville.

Superman was Clark Kent.

I recognized him the minute I saw his picture in the paper. It would have been hard not to. I did have a crush on him in high school, after all. I'd memorized his face by staring at him during those long hours in the Torch office. Even though ten years had gone by since I'd last seen him, I'd still recognize him even if the picture featured him with a mohawk, piercings in ten different places on his face, and leather studs. There weren't many people over six feet with his particular bone structure, hair, or eyes, and even after a decade, he still greatly resembled the eighteen-year-old I'd known in high school.

Still, I tried to deny it to myself. There was no way that Kansas farm boy Clark Kent was an alien, right? This was Clark, after all. Clark who had a fondness for chocolate chip cookies. Clark who'd become my match, maybe even my superior, in journalism.

Then the little voice in my head took over, the one that was good at making connections. It reminded me that Clark had also been the one who would always disappear, who'd sometimes seemed to pull off miraculous acts and deny them later. It was so obvious the more I thought about it that I couldn't believe it had never occurred to me before. But then, why would it? He'd fooled us all. He'd lied to all of us and, even though we'd had doubts, we'd accepted those lies in the end.

Clark Kent was Superman. Clark Kent was an alien from the planet Krypton who could do super-human feats, or super-alien feats seeing as how he _wasn't_ human. I wondered if Lana was reading this morning's edition of the _Daily Planet?_ I wondered if she recognized the man on the front page? Like me, she too would have just found out the truth about Clark at the same time as the rest of the world. I wondered if Pete knew? Probably; he did act like it near the end there.

To think we'd been best friends, or as close to that as we could have gotten with all the stuff Clark wouldn't tell us. Why was he revealing the truth now? Why hadn't he told us?

Superman was Clark Kent.

This was going to give me a serious headache just thinking about it. I knew it would.

How lame was a name like "Superman," anyway?

THE END


End file.
